


Recueil d'OS

by Thalimnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalimnie/pseuds/Thalimnie
Summary: Différents OS sur mes personnages préférés d'Obey Me, probablement jamais reliés entre eux.
Relationships: Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Recueil d'OS

« Solomon… Ce sont _mes_ vêtements. »

La voix était amusée et le mage se retourna. Simeon était encore allongé dans le lit, à moitié somnolent – son camarade lui avait expliqué que les anges n’avaient pas réellement besoin de sommeil, mais qu’ils pouvaient dormir, s’ils le souhaitaient, et que quelque chose dans l’air du Devildom le fatiguait. Solomon pensait que c’était une excuse pour pouvoir rester dans le lit avec lui, mais avec Simeon, c’était toujours dur de savoir. 

Il lorgna sans vergogne la peau sombre du dos nus et Simeon haussa un sourcil. 

« Non, répondit fermement l’ange.  
— Tu manques d’humour.  
— Tout le monde n’apprécie pas _ton_ humour. Et, par pitié, ne traumatise pas Luke.  
— Juste Luke ?  
— Tous les démons que tu veux, mais pas Luke. »

Solomon sentit son sourire s’agrandir et Simeon fronça les sourcils.

« Pas Luke, répéta l’ange d’un ton sévère.  
— Tu me prives de tout mon plaisir.  
— Je t’interdis de _corrompre_ Luke.  
— Trop jeune à mon goût. Et tu es bien plus séduisant. »

Son sourire enjôleur laissa son camarade de marbre. Simeon enroula les draps autour de ses hanches pour se lever et Solomon se demanda s’il serait assez rapide pour lancer un sort afin de faire tomber le tissu gênant avant que l’ange ne contre sa tentative. 

« Reste sage. »

Il soupira. 

« Très bien, accepta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
— Et pas Luke ! » répéta encore Simeon dans son dos.

Puisque le petit ange était interdit… Mammon ferait un très bonne victime. Solomon se dirigea guilleret vers le dortoir des démons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon va finir traumatisé à vie... (et y aura peut-être une suite avec Solomon qui trolle les démons.)
> 
> Texte qui a été inspiré par un très beau dessin de Solomon dans les vêtements de Simeon, fait par Sleepy.


End file.
